The ability for individuals to communicate with one another has never been greater. Wireless communication technology, such as cellular networks, provides widespread communication connectivity throughout the world. A large portion of the world's population now possesses a mobile communication device. The devices are typically capable of providing access to telephone services as well as accessing the Internet. In response to the surge in mobile communications, many automotive vehicles now include communication systems that include integrated, hands-free systems to utilize a consumer's cellular phone, via for example, a Bluetooth link, or use an integrated transceiver for establishing a communication link. Bluetooth hands-free options may be provided as part of the vehicle's audio system, or in after-market stereo system units. This option may utilize the vehicle's speakers to transmit a caller's voice in the phone call and include a microphone associated with the vehicle's audio system or located elsewhere in the vehicle, such as a steering wheel. The vehicle may include a voice recognition system that enables a user to activate and control various vehicle systems and establish communication links with off board wireless networks by way of verbal commands. The voice recognition system is typically configured to recognize a predetermined set of verbal commands. If the user recites a verbal command not recognized by the voice recognition system the user may be prompted for additional information in order to complete the desired task. Multiple discrete verbal commands may be required to complete a particular task, such as initiating a phone call. The verbal commands may be in response to prompts from the vehicle's audio system. For example, an operator may make a verbal request to call a person identified in the operator's contact list. If multiple devices are available for establishing the wireless communication link for the phone call, such as multiple mobile phones, the audio system may prompt the operator to select a mobile device to use for establishing the communication link for the phone call. Having to provide multiple verbal commands in response to system prompts to complete a task, such as initiating a phone call over a selected wireless communication device, may be unnecessarily cumbersome and inconvenient for the user. This may be reduced by enabling a user to verbally provide the information needed for the vehicle communication system to establish the requested wireless communication link in single continuous command string without having to prompt the user for additional information.